Contraluz
by Chiikalicious
Summary: Levi x Reader
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo

Era un día de clase como otro cualquiera. Tú estabas sentada en tu pupitre mirando por la ventana, deseando que terminaran las clases. Pero algo llamó tu atención, el director entró por la puerta de tu clase acompañado de un chico de pelo negro y mirada fría y amenazadora, aunque no muy alto. Iba con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino.

\- Alumnos, os presento al nuevo profesor de Arte, el señor Levi Ackerman.

Tú quedaste alucinada, ¿ese chico profesor? Si intimida a cualquiera con esa mirada! Pero, sin embargo, a partir de ese momento empezaste a interesarte un poco más por esa asignatura, que, casualmente, es la que peor se te da y la que más odias…u odiabas hasta que llegó el profesor.

Al día siguiente de que el profesor Ackerman llegara al instituto, iba a tener su primera clase contigo y con tu grupo, y, de forma inconsciente, deseabas empezar a trabajar.

Estabas sentada en tu sitio y observabas que había algo de jaleo y algunos alumnos se levantaron de sus puestos para hablar con otros compañeros, o simplemente para estirar las piernas, cuando de pronto, el nuevo profesor entro en el aula, dió un portazo y sin decir absolutamente nada, todos callaron de inmediato.

\- A ver, panda de niñatos, no os dejéis engañar por mi apariencia, puedo ser joven, pero probablemente sea el profesor más estricto y más cabrón que hay en esta escuela. Ni se os pase por la cabeza intentar hacerme la pelota porque eso no va a funcionar de ninguna manera, conmigo se aprueba trabajando duro, que os quede bien claro a todos.

Tardaste en asimilar este discurso de presentación, no es sólo que intimida con la mirada, si no que su forma de ser es también intimidante. ¿Cómo ibas a conseguir aprobar una asignatura que se te da mal y encima el profesor es muy estricto?

\- Bueno, paso lista, os identificáis y me decís cómo lleváis esta asignatura, si se os da bien o mal, y ya veremos cómo avanza la cosa.

De pronto, el profesor se te quedó mirando fijamente con esa expresión de frialdad, y tú te pusiste nerviosa y apartaste la mirada ¿qué podías hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad y que te cogiera manía desde el principio? O por el contrario ¿mentirle de primeras? No sabías que hacer, estabas sumida en tus pensamientos, pero de pronto:

\- Oye, la número 10! [Tu nombre y apellidos], ¿está aquí o está en Babia?

Empiezas con buen pie…

\- Oh! Perdón, me distraje por un momento…

\- Indudablemente. Después de llamarte 5 veces me había percatado. Vamos, responde, ¿cómo se te da esta asignatura?

\- Pues la verdad… -pensaste rápido, ¿verdad o mentira?- Se me da normal tirando a bien…

Decidiste mentir, ahora a ver como demostrabas estas palabras con esta persona tan intimidante y estricta…En que lio te habías metido así de pronto.

\- Mmmm…ya veremos…

Terminó de pasar lista y de conocernos a todos, prosiguió la clase, no sin antes volver a mirarte fijamente, tú cada vez estabas más nerviosa. Después de unos interminables segundos cogió el libro y dijo:

\- Vamos panda de vagos, abrid el libro por el tema 5, y haced los ejercicios sobre la luminosidad de la página 56.

¿Está de broma? ¿Luminosidad? ¡Es uno de los temas más difíciles! Pero no fuiste la única que lo pensó, toda la clase se quejó

\- Profesor, este tema es muy complicado, ni siquiera nos ha explicado nada.

Habló la delegada de clase. La mirada del profesor Ackerman se volvió más fría…

\- Si no empezáis a trabajar ya, os pongo mañana mismo un examen de este tema, ¿me he explicado bien?

El silencio inundó la clase, todos empezaron a realizar esos ejercicios entre quejas por lo bajo, tu empezaste a leer, y no entendías ni una sola palabra, te estabas poniendo pálida… Y solo era el primer día, ¿cómo proseguiría el resto del curso?

El profesor se movió de su mesa, mirando a todos los alumnos, o al menos eso creías, en realidad se dirigía a ti sin mirar a nadie, y sin darte cuenta, ya estaba de pie frente a tu mesa observándote:

\- ¿A qué esperas para empezar a trabajar, mocosa? ¿No decías que se te daba "normal tirando a bien"?

Tragaste saliva, no sabías si devolverle la mirada o seguir jugando con tu lápiz sobre el papel. Dejaste de notar cierta presión, entonces levantaste la mirada y viste que se había dirigido a su mesa de nuevo.


	2. Capitulo 2: No lo soporto

Pasaron los días desde que llegó el profesor Ackerman al instituto. Cada clase suya, para ti, era una auténtica lucha y a pesar de ser solo una hora, se hacía interminable, él no paraba de mandar trabajos y ejercicios complicados, y tú seguías sin saber cómo mejorar tu técnica de dibujo. Él no paraba de presionarte con su fría mirada, y tú no sabías donde meterte, llegaste a proponerte dejar de ir a sus clases, pero pensaste que no merecía la pena.

Un día, a la hora del recreo, tú estabas hablando con tu mejor amiga, que iba a otra clase, y que por suerte para ella, no tenía al profesor Ackerman dándole Arte. Además intentabas seguir con tu trabajo de Volúmenes que mandó para el día siguiente, estabas completamente concentrada por una vez en un trabajo de esta horrible asignatura, hasta que tu amiga te dijo:

\- Oye, pues te voy a confesar una cosa, el profesor Ackerman me resulta un hombre jodidamente sexy y guapo, me encantaría tenerle como profesor, me das mazo de envidia…

Te dejó perpleja, ¿iba en serio? Está claro que ella no sabe de quién está hablando...Entonces la respondiste:

\- Se nota que no estás en su clase…no sabes lo que dices.

\- ¿Qué? Tiene pinta de ser un profesor enrrollado, y super majo, y amable, siendo así de joven y guapo…

\- Te digo yo que no sabes lo que dices, hazme caso que yo si estoy en su clase, y sufro lo que nadie sufre en ninguna clase.

Esta conversación te estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, tu amiga no paraba de alabar al profesor Ackerman sin conocerle, tú, que si le conoces, sabías lo que había, él mismo os dijo que no os fiarais de su apariencia, puede que sea mono, pero de buen profesor no tiene nada, lo único a lo que se dedica es a mandar trabajos difíciles diariamente, apenas da explicaciones, intimida, no para de observarte, llega dando portazos y se va dando portazos, no cuenta nada, ni siquiera un mísero chiste… Le despreciabas a más no poder… Y no pudiste aguantar las ganas de explotar…

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso de tu alabado profesor Ackerman? Que es un maldito borde, es un mal profesor, no se molesta en explicar un temario completo, apenas responde a las dudas que tenemos, solo dice "esto ya lo expliqué el otro día", no para de presionarnos con trabajos y más trabajos, ni se molesta en hacer una maldita clase medio agradable. Es una persona fría que no tiene sentimientos, no tiene corazón, y así le irá en lo que le queda de vida, seguirá sólo y amargado…ni siquiera tendrá un gato, porque no le aguantará, preferirá escaparse antes de…

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, y notaste una mirada fija en ti, tu amiga te miraba con cara de terror, te diste la vuelta, y ahí estaba él, el profesor Ackerman, con su fría mirada, observándote, como siempre hace…Tú no sabías donde meterte…¿habrá escuchado todo lo que le has dicho a tu amiga sobre él?

\- Vaya, vaya, señorita [tu apellido]. Hoy se te ve muy…animada. A la hora de la salida de clase te espero en mi despacho.

Te quedaste sin palabras, quería verte en su despacho, a la salida, tú y el a solas…Pensaste que ya no había esperanza, esa asignatura ya la dabas por perdida, ya que más daba ir o no a sus clases, hacer sus estúpidos trabajos, que mas dará todo. ¿Por qué no me habré callado? Callada estaba mejor, pero no, [nombre de tu mejor amiga] tenía que alabarle, ponerle en un pedestal, ¿y ella que sabía de él si nunca le ha tenido ni como profesor sustituto? Pasaron las horas restantes de la mañana, hasta que terminó la última clase. Recogías tu libro, tu cuaderno y tu estuche, y empezaste a andar hacia la salida, entonces llegó [nombre de tu mejor amiga] y te recordó que tenías que ir al despacho del profesor Ackerman, cierto, a pesar de que las ganas eran mínimas.

Subías las escaleras pensando en qué iba a suceder, tenías miedo de él, está claro. No levantabas la mirada, andabas y andabas por el pasillo mientras que todos los alumnos sonrientes y felices se dirigían a la salida hablando de qué iban a hacer por la tarde…Levantaste la mirada y ahí estaba la puerta de su despacho…

\- "Profesor Levi Ackerman. Departamento de Artes Plásticas"

Leíste el rótulo que había colgado en su puerta, y sin ganas y temblando a la vez, levantaste tu mano y llamaste a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

El profesor te dio permiso para entrar, entonces apoyaste tu mano en el pomo de la puerta y abriste, y ahí estaba el profesor, sentado en su silla mirando por la ventana, con un cigarro encendido en un cenicero que había sobre la mesa junto con trabajos tuyos, tanto de este año como de anteriores. Tú te sentaste en la silla que había delante de su mesa, tosiste porque te molestaba el humo del cigarrillo, entonces el profesor se volvió, cogió el cigarro, dio una calada profunda y lo apagó mientras te observaba de forma más intensa que incluso en clase. Tú le devolviste la mirada, llena de furia, no querías seguir siendo intimidada por esta persona, entonces el profesor esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a hablar:

\- Indudablemente, me sorprendes, señorita [tu apellido]. Eres una caja llena de sorpresas. Me he tomado la libertad de revisar tus trabajos de años anteriores para saber qué sucede contigo. Creo recordar que cuando pasé lista y te nombré, te pregunté cómo se te daba esta asignatura, y tú me respondiste con un… ¿Cómo era? Ah! "Normal tirando a bien" me dijiste, je, te valoras muchísimo, se nota, solo una pregunta, ¿qué tienen estos trabajos de normal tirando a bien? Si tienes algún problema con esta asignatura, era más fácil haber sido sincera y habría podido seguir otro camino contigo, y si te daba vergüenza decir la verdad delante de tus compañeros, podrías habérmelo dicho en privado, ¿no crees?. No haberte quedado callada como una mocosa que eres y haberme provocado varios dolores de cabeza al ver esas porquerías que me has entregado…

Tú escuchabas pacientemente todo el discurso del profesor mientras tus ganas de explotar te invadían, no aguantabas más, decidiste cortarle y hablar tú…

\- Con permiso profesor, no es culpa mía que yo no me sienta con la confianza suficiente con usted para poder ser sincera, usted intimida muchísimo, ¿no se da cuenta?

Genial, tuviste que meter el tema de su forma de ser…El profesor no se cortó:

\- ¿Ya está otra vez opinando sobre mi forma de ser, mocosa? Mucho le dices a tu amiga que no hable cuando no sabe, pues aplícate el cuento tú también.

Entonces el profesor se levantó, anduvo por el despacho y se dirigió a ti, se inclinó, y te susurró al oído:

\- Podría hacer que te expulsen por falta de respeto a tu profesor, tú solo recapacita en qué te conviene, además de que de mí depende si puedes aprobar o no, yo que tu no me la jugaría, me quedaría calladita, y seguiría otro camino para mejorar.

Dios, esto te dejo congelada, te susurró al oído de forma amenazadora mientras sentías sus frios ojos sobre ti y el aroma a tabaco que tanto te disgustaba, estaba claro, no se puede razonar de ninguna manera con él.

\- Ahora lárgate y piensa en todo lo que te he dicho y en sobre si quieres aprobar o que mierda quieres hacer en este curso.

Te levantaste de la silla, le volviste a mirar de forma odiosa, cogiste tu mochila y tu chaqueta de forma brusca y te fuiste, dando un portazo, como hacía él, a ver si le gustaba. Estabas llena de rabia, encima, cotilleando cosas que no son de su incumbencia, y amenazándote, ¿de qué iba? Cada vez le odiabas mas…

Cuando llegaste a tu casa te encerraste en el cuarto y te dejaste caer sobre la cama, donde te quedaste por un largo rato, necesitabas descansar de todo ese estrés que habías acumulado hoy. Decidiste darte una ducha, terminar lo que te quedaba del trabajo, preparar la cena y dar el día por terminado.


	3. Capitulo 3: No entiendo nada

Al día siguiente de la charla con el profesor, intentabas controlar tu ira, intentabas no saltar en contra suya, pues no sabias por donde podía aparecer.

Fuiste a clase, con la intención de darle los últimos retoques al trabajo de volúmenes e intentar que no fuera una porquería, como dijo el profesor que eran tus trabajos. Entonces llego la hora.

Todos tus compañeros ya estaban sentados en sus asientos, pues ya sabían como era el profesor Ackerman, el quería orden, disciplina y silencio desde antes de entrar el por la puerta. Entonces fue en ese momento donde un portazo rompió el silencio de la clase, el profesor Ackerman llegaba a clase y se dirigía a su mesa con su chaqueta perfectamente doblada sobre su brazo y su maletín. Llego a la mesa, dejo las cosas sobre ella, se remango, y dijo:

\- Alguno de vosotros, abrir las ventanas, aquí huele a muerto, ¿no conocéis la limpieza?

La delegada se levanto sonriendo al profesor, pero él lo único que la devolvió fue una mirada de desaprobación. Desvió su mirada de ella y te empezó a mirar a ti, como si estuviera vigilando todo lo que haces.

\- Recordad que hoy tenéis que entregar el trabajo sobre volúmenes, voy a dejar esta hora para que lo acabéis o lo retoquéis si no os ha dado tiempo, no quiero ver CHAPUZAS.

Dijo el profesor Ackerman, haciendo énfasis sobre esta última palabra, sin apartar la fría mirada que tenia puesta sobre ti, como siempre.

Tu sabias que lo que decía iba por ti, el sabia perfectamente que eras a la que peor se le daba esta asignatura, habías hablado mal de el, y encima te había escuchado, tenias todas las papeletas para que el te tuviese manía.

A pesar de que tu ya habías acabado tu trabajo, decidiste concentrarte y darle unos últimos detalles, para que quedara lo mas perfecto posible, no querías quedar en ridículo otra vez.

La clase siguió casi en absoluto silencio mientras todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas y añadiendo los últimos detalles a sus trabajos. Cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, el profesor Ackerman se levanto y se paseo por toda la clase recogiendo los trabajos uno a uno, hasta que rápidamente, sin que apenas te dieras cuenta, ya estaba en tu mesa, mirándote.

\- Señorita [tu apellido], ¿va a entregarme el trabajo o se lo quiere quedar de recuerdo?

Tu se lo entregaste con desgana, sabiendo que lo iba a despreciar o a decir algo negativo sobre ti o sobre tu trabajo mientras decías - lo he hecho lo mejor que podido profesor - sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no te atrevías.

El profesor se quedo ahí de pie parado durante un rato, observando con concentración tu trabajo.

Comenzaste a ponerte nerviosa, - se ha pasado por todas las mesas recogiendo los trabajos sin decir nada ¿y se tiene que parar aquí? Por favor que se vaya ya... - pensaste

Después de unos pocos segundos, se dirigió a su mesa sin decir nada, llevándose consigo los trabajos de toda la clase, a lo que soltaste un soplido de alivio. Te dispusiste a recoger tus cosas, ya todo el mundo se había marchado, fuiste la ultima en entregar trabajo y eso hizo que te quedaras en el aula sola con él, de modo que recogiste lo mas rápido que pudiste para escapar de allí lo antes posible. Pero no tuviste tanta suerte.

\- Oye, [tu apellido], no tan rápido, ven aquí.

Dijo con voz autoritaria mientras abría su maletín. Tú no te lo podías creer, solo querías salir de aquel infierno. Como ya quedaba menos para llegar a casa decidiste no hacer o decir ninguna estupidez y morderte la lengua para no meterte en más líos y que la relación con el profesor empeorara.

\- Toma

Dijo el profesor mientras sostenía una carpeta negra algo vieja en su mano.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿eso qué es?

Preguntaste sorprendida.

\- Solo son apuntes, échales un ojo, puede que te sean de ayuda, a ver si mejoras un poco.

Nerviosa, agarraste la carpeta, e inconscientemente se te escapo una leve sonrisa. Pero rezaste para que el profesor no te hubiese visto, tu no querías mostrar ni el mas mínimo aprecio hacia él.

\- Necesito que me lo devuelvas mañana, puedes hacer fotocopias si quieres. Y ni se te ocurra perderlo o dañarlo, o estas suspensa este trimestre.

Dijo el profesor mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta y se preparaba para salir. Tú saliste de inmediato andando rápidamente hacia la salida, no querías recorrer ese largo pasillo con el profesor Ackerman al lado.


End file.
